


16 Years On

by barstard



Series: The Eighth [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coma, Death, Drugs, Hospital, Medical, Overdose, ambulance, i couldnt watch the 1st ep again so arrival times might be messed around sorry idk, i love diego tho sob, it seems kinda realistic imo so that enough for me skdjks, oh idek if the whole 16 year time gap is even correct god i wish i could just rewatch that ep lolol, ok so, ok the indenting didnt work ksjdks soz, withdrawals, yall i know nothing abt medical practices ok plz dont come for me, yeah anyway we still dont kno her powers but hmmmm similar to klaus hon hon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barstard/pseuds/barstard
Summary: Alexandra finds her way home. Again.





	16 Years On

**Author's Note:**

> hi plz read the tags for disclaimers and triggers! hope u like it x

‘Miss Hargreeves? Are you awake?’

Alexandra groaned and wiped the sleep from her eyes with the heel of her palms. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m awake, Doc.’

She smiled warmly. ‘I hope you had a good rest. It’s a big day!’

Alexandra blinked a few times. Her face lit up once the cotton fluff cleared from her head and she realised exactly what day it was. ‘Discharge day,’ she said croakily.

 ‘I’m so proud of you for getting this far, I can’t believe it’s been three weeks already!’ Her nurse grinned. ‘As happy as I am for your recovery, I’ll miss you!’

She chuckled. ‘I’ll miss you too, Doc. Hopefully I don’t see you again- not here anyway, I mean.’

Doc’s smile faltered, ‘I… Yes. Take care of yourself. And that’s an order.’

‘Ha. I’ll try my best.’

‘You better,’

The two had a laugh and began organising Alexandra’s departure. She retrieved her belongings (a backpack and the clothes she’d come in the ambulance with), said her goodbyes and hopped in a wheelchair. She hated that this was protocol but, well, doctor’s orders.

‘See ya’, Marty. Say hi to the kids for me.’ The attendant took her hand and helped her from the chair at the door.

‘Will do, Alex. I don’t want to see you back here, you hear me?’

‘You know what they say. Third time’s a charm.’

‘If not for your health, just visualise the bill of a fourth visit. That’ll keep you away.’ He chuckled.

She gave him a wry smile before turning around and leaving the hospital grounds. She fished around in her jean pocket for the wad of cash that happened to double as her life savings. She slipped two twenties from the rubber band and stashed the wad away. Grocery shopping was first on her list of mega-exciting-post-coma-to-do-list. She still had the actual list from last time. ‘post coma’ was pencilled above in red ink. A new addition and first time. Some people have a bucket list. Some people have a mega-exciting-post-coma-to-do-list. Real common.

She strolled down town and passed an electronics store. A few bulky televisions stood stacked in the window, echoing the same news broadcast. She took a few steps back to take a look. She hadn’t watched the news in a hot minute as she’d been a little preoccupied, what with a coma and withdrawals and other menial such things.

‘… _the mayor refused any further questions on the subject but will return to his family this evening. Oh- uh, breaking news.’_

Alexandra raised her brow. Breaking news? Lucky she’d thought to stop.

‘… _We’ve just heard news of the death of one of the city’s most prominent figureheads. It is reported that eccentric millionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves has been found dead in his home. It is said he passed peacefully with his wife by his side- we’ll provide further updates….’_

Her jaw dropped. A small crowd had developed around her, everyone glued to the TV in disbelief.

‘…how dreadful…’

‘…all those poor kids…’

‘…wonder where they are now…’

‘… Umbrella Academy, right?’

Voices chimed all around her. Her hand had flown to her mouth. She didn’t feel it. She didn’t feel anything. She whipped around on her heel and shouldered bystanders away. She was going home. The to-do list would have to wait. She had slightly more pressing matters.

            _I just can’t catch a break._

She sprinted, flying across the sidewalk. Her eyes stung in the cool breeze but she kept running. Muscle memory led her from the town street to the elusive mansion she once called home. Alexandra doubled over, sucking in icy oxygen. Sprinting a few miles in cold weather just minutes after discharge was surely part of the recommended care guide provided on her forms. Self-care had never been a massive priority to be fair. That much was obvious.

She raised her head and braced her hands on her hips, looking out over the hulking mansion before her. She unlatched the gate, studiously ignoring the umbrella embellishments.  


The weighty oak doors broke open before she even made it to the door mat. ‘No pictures,’ said a man with a scowl, spiky gelled hair and scars on his face. He wore a mildly ridiculous, black spandex get up with short but deadly blades strapped to his chest and sides via a harness. ‘You hear me? Leave. Now.’

‘I… who are you?’

His scowled deepened. ‘Someone who lives here, which is more than I can say for you.’

‘Excuse me, but this is my… my former home. I honestly don’t know who you are. I’m Alexandra Hargreeves.’

The man’s brows furrowed. He raked his eyes over her, taking in the holey jeans, a faded black Ramones shirt and faded converse. Her dark hair with a few streaks of contrasting snow strands, the dusting of freckles and jade eyes.

‘Lex,’ he whispered, eyes wide.

‘…Diego?’

Diego took a single stride from the door frame and embraced her. ‘It’s-it’s been so long. You look so different.’ He gently pushed her shoulders back, inspecting her face. His eyes flittered over her. ‘You look tired… and pale. You okay? God it’s been so long, Lex.’

She chuckled nervously. ‘Too long. What, like 15 years? More? I’m… okay. Better. You’ll never guess where I came from.’

His eyes narrowed. ‘Where?’

‘Hospital. Was in a coma for a week or so- it’s no biggie, but almost the moment I left, I saw the n-‘

‘The hospital? A fucking coma?’ he let go of her shoulders, his voice raised. Alexandra flinched and he snapped his mouth closed.

‘Yeah. Look… you know Klaus and I had issues,’ she lowered her gaze to the ground. ‘I never really got better. It’s about the third time I’ve been taken to hospital. Overdose is hard enough but the withdrawal… you’ll never understand, Diego.’

‘I know. Klaus is here y’know.’

‘What? Is he… y’know? Clean?’

‘No. He wants to be but it’s still just so much. You?’ he asked hesitantly.

‘Right at this very minute? Yeah. I’ve only been out of hospital for about, well, not even an hour. That’s when I heard the news. On the way home.’

He nodded. ‘Come in, Lex. Welcome home.’

 

 


End file.
